Sleeping Cutie
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Sequel to Stuffed Slippers, The hosts are up to a fairytale cosplay and leads to a fantasy to what if the club characters were placed as the characters in Sleeping Beauty. The bromothers return, along with a princess who isn't dumb enough to do what she was told not to do.


**Lol so I've had this thought for a while now and it kinda goes along with a similar idea when I first started my OHSHC fan fiction obsession so check out Stuffed Slippers along with this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

"Pleeeease Haruhi!" Tamaki wailed. The brunette turned to him with a cold look in her eye to tell him to shut up and turned back to her book.

"No." Haruhi said flatly.

"Why not!?"

"Because it's downright ridiculous." She said looking at the object in the president's hands. It was a fluffy wedding dress and looked like if she put it on it would swallow her. "Where did you get that anyways?"

"Well…it was with the costumes?" Tamaki tried to excuse, though it was unbelievable that the twins snickered.

"You really are twisted if you buy clothes like that for Haruhi." Hikaru chuckled.

"Who would even wear that?" Kaoru asked.

"Obviously he imagined Haruhi would." Kyoya added, sitting over at a table typing with Mori and Hunny sitting next to him enjoying tea and cake. When the twins busted out laughing, a vein was coming through on Tamaki's head.

"Alright Haruhi! Now I absolutely demand that you wear this!" Haruhi only looked toward him with a dead eye glare sending him to his corner of woe.

"I'm not going to wear that. You guys do a lot of weird stuff in this club and I usually go along with it. But, I am not wearing that thing."

"None the less Haruhi, we do have a cosplay day tomorrow."Kyoya acknowledged.

"Please tell me the theme doesn't have anything to do with that dress."

"It shouldn't but we had to improvise since the orders of our costumes haven't come in."

"Then why not wait until they do and we can just be dressed like normal hosts?"

"Well you see Haruhi," Hikaru said placing an arm on her right shoulder, with Kaoru placing one on her left.

"We haven't done a cosplay in a while, so we're long overdue."

"So you guys only thought to do a wedding cosplay?"

"No, we actually came up with a different plan." Kyoya smirked, shutting his laptop.

"One that we did before Haru-chan!" Hunny piped up.

"And it was a successful hit." Mori added.

"Which one?"

"Remember when we did a Cinderella cosplay?" Kaoru whispered.

"Yeah," Haruhi said, her voice growing more hesitant.

"Well we suddenly had another idea to do another popular fairytale." Hikaru remarked.

"So you see Haruhi, we are going to do…" Tamaki sprang up and pointed over to the girl with a determined look in his eyes. "A Sleeping Beauty cosplay."

"You guys aren't serious." Haruhi muttered looking down at her feet.

"We always are Haruhi, what makes you think we aren't now?" Kyoya smirked.

"I just don't want to believe six guys coming up with an idea like that. The majority of the roles in that are female."

"As long as we have a female for the major part, it's fine with us to cross dress." Hikaru replied, placing his hands behind his head.

"Wait…you want me to…" Haruhi caught on when all of them had the same look to say 'yes'. "No. No. No. I am not wearing that dress."

"Alright so we'll lose this dress." Tamaki gave in and tossed the white article into his box of possessions. "But you still have to be the sleeping princess."

"Is there even a point for me to put up an agreement?" Haruhi muttered, her shoulders already slumping.

"Not in the slightest." The twins smirked.

"And don't worry Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"We'll pick something suitable out for you."

"Wait…_you_ guys are going to be picking out what I wear?!"

"Yes, but no need to worry Haruhi." Kyoya reassured. "They have restrictions; we do have to look like a fairytale."

Haruhi didn't feel a little bit comforted by the Shadow King's words and still felt cold chills run down her spine.

"I think I need to go home and get some sleep." She muttered picking up her bag and heading towards the door.

"No need to worry about that Haruhi!" Hikaru called out to her.

"You'll be getting plenty tomorrow." Kaoru added. The door closed behind Haruhi and immediately Tamaki was at Kyoya's feet.

"Thank you Kyoya! Oh you really do care! Making up that excuse for me to see Haruhi in a cute dress!" Tamaki crowed, leaping over to his friend. "Can you imagine it? Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Yes sir!" The twins reported

"Get out the **real** dress; we must make sure everything is set!"

"Roger!" The twins said and ran off to the secret dress closet.

"How long have you had that dress?" Kyoya asked.

"As long as I've had this brilliant idea!"

"I don't know about brilliant, and who knows how long you've had this one planned."

"Probably since the time we dressed as Cinderella characters." Hunny said with his mouth full of cake. "Speaking of which Tama-chan, who will we get to be?"

"Well I shall obviously b playing the role of Prince Charming," Tamaki said with a dramatic toss of his hair. "Haruhi will be my sleeping princess who will be awakened by my kiss. Hmmmmm I know, you guys may be the fairies!"

"Fairies again Tono?" Hikaru's snide voice asked. He walked in holding a hanger while Kaoru kept the end of the dress up. Tamaki's face lit up and he rushed to view the dress that was a rose dust pink.

"Well we did keep those suits." Tamaki said lifting up one of the long sleeves. "Oh I can picture Haruhi in this dress and what it'll be like tomorrow!"

"Five." Kyoya sighed pushing up his glasses.

"Four." Hunny chirped.

"Three." Mori added.

"Two." Kaoru sighed setting her dress on the chaise lounge.

"One." Hikaru finished.

_**The Inner Theatre of Tamaki's Mind**_

Once upon a time, there lived a beloved King and Queen. Over time, the two decided to try and have children and were blessed with a beautiful little girl. Three days after her birth, a party was thrown to celebrate the birth. All the royals in the land were invited and including the young, handsome, charming little Prince Tamaki. The betrothed to the Princess Haruhi.

"Announcing the Four Male Fairies!" A voice announced. The doors of the main hall opened and in walked four men. One a short Lolita came running through and pulled himself over the side of the cradle for a better view. Following behind him were two twins who looked down at the girl with relaxed smirks and lastly was the one fairy that no one dared make fun of being called a fairy. A tall stoic who only smiled when he saw the child he came to visit.

"You're Majesties." The four of them bowed.

"Hunny," The Queen greeted with a hug.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," The King nodded to the twins and turned to the stoic. "Mori; thank you all for coming."

"It's our pleasure." Kaoru smiled crossing his arms.

"We wouldn't want to miss out on the party." Hikaru added.

"Besides you guys said there'd be cake!" Hunny cheered.

"Yeah." Mori chipped in.

"But we have gifts!" Hunny giggled pushing Mori up to the cradle. "You first Takashi!" The stoic looked down at the sleeping girl and pushed his cloak up his arms.

"My gift will be the gift of cleverness." He said and with a spark, fairy dust fell into the bundle of blankets.

"Our turn!" Hikaru grinned and linked arms with his twin. "My gift shall be the gift of cuteness!"

"And mine, shall be the gift of great fashion!" Kaoru added.

"Yea! It's my turn!" Hunny giggled and raised his hands up above his head to cast his gift when a gust of wind blew the doors of the hall open. Everyone spun around to look around in total shock while in the doorway, a figure in a shadowy cloak was standing in the doorway.

"Nekozawa!" Hunny shouted, leaping into Mori's arms. Many of the guests stirred around uncomfortably, at the name of the evil dark magic user.

"Calm down everyone," He chuckled. "I came in peace, and was fretful to not receive an invitation."

"You weren't wanted Nekozawa" Hikaru said rudely and was elbowed by Kaoru.

"Not wanted?!" He repeated in shock. "How frightfully rude, I must be on my way then. BUT! Not without blessing the child with a gift as well."

The King and Queen back over to the cradle with the other four moving towards it protectively.

"The Princess shall indeed grow up smart, and cute, and wear pretty little dresses that make her look like a little French doll. Beloved by all that know her and have a true Prince Charming to marry. If she can live that long…"

"What?!" They all shouted. Nekozawa withdrew his cat puppet and moved it in motion as he talked.

"Before the sunsets on her sixteenth birthday, the princess will…" He paused and looked around. "She will…" Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances and looked over at the evil sorcerer confusingly.

"You don't even know a way to curse her?" Hikaru grumbled.

"She will eat a single bite of….Ootoro! And die!"

"Oh no!" The Queen fretted gathering the princess up in her arms while Nekozawa left and disappeared. Everyone was murmuring amongst themselves and were pale white in fear of the curse. The King walked over and wrapped an arm around his wife and both looked down upon their child; crying.

"There's a way to save her." Mori spoke up and received all the attention in the room. "Mitskuni, you still have your gift to give."

The small blonde looked up at the taller man and whipped his cheek. "That's right, I do!" He leapt over and looked at the girl and bit his lip. "I don't know how."

"Can't you just undo the curse?" The queen asked frantically.

"His power isn't that strong." Kaoru said.

"But he should be able to help. Why not make her allergic?" Hikaru suggested.

"Well Hika-chan, Kao-chan, the truth is that…I can't use my magic for bad!" Hunny blurted out. There was silence in the room while both twins grew dark faces.

"You mean to say…we can't use our magic for tricks and pranks!?" The two yelled at the blonde who jumped behind Mori. "That's part of the reason we came to study magic! To use our magic for tricks!"

"Well we can't do that…our magic is for good." Hunny explained, hiding back behind Mori.

"Well for that case; is it really a bad thing to make her allergic to ootoro so that way she won't eat it and die?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes," He cringed when an idea popped in his head. "I know! Nekozawa said she'd die if she ate ootoro."

"So?" The twins asked.

"Little princess," Hunny cooed turning back to the baby. "Should you eat this cursed ootoro may it not be death but just in sleep, with this prophecy you shall keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, a true love's kiss and the spell shall break!" There was a large spark from fairy dust that fell upon the now awake child that looked around curiously.

"What if she doesn't find a true love?" Hikaru asked, alerting Hunny.

"What?! I didn't think of that!" He cried. "Can't I have a do over?" The other three all shook their heads, causing tears to roll down his face. "Noooooooooo! I'm so sorry Haru-chan! What are we going to do?! We can't make her fall in love as a backup plan!"

"That leaves only one thing to do," Kaoru said.

"We must…"Hikaru added when the two pulled out baseball bats. "Knock the senses out of Nekozawa so he forgets to poison the ootoro."

"Can't do that." Mori reminded them.

"Then what can we do?!" The King shouted. All four of the fairies began thinking when suddenly they all received the same thought.

"We must hide the princess!"

"What?"

"Your majesties," Kaoru said bowing to them again. "If we are to keep Haruhi safe, we must hide her where Nekozawa will never expect to find her."

"If you allow us, we'll take the girl with us into hiding and protect her." Hikaru added.

"Until her sixteenth birthday." Mori chipped in.

"And all we ask in return is cake!" Hunny finished. The King and Queen exchanged glances and looked down upon their little girl.

"If it's for the best of her." The king said sadly. "We'll agree with the terms."

"Please return to us safely Princess." The queen said, placing a kiss on her forehead and handing her to Mori. The four backed up and with a twirl of their cloaks they were gone with the princess.

**15 years and 364 days later**

"Haruhi!" Two voices called in unison. A cute brunette looked up from her book and groaned seeing the two ginger heads running towards her from her peaceful reading place in the forest.

"What do you two want?" She grumbled.

"You have to be so rude to your friends?" Hikaru gasped in shock.

"When they annoy me while I'm studying."

"Why did Mori have to give her the gift of cleverness?" Kaoru whispered to his twin.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked. It had been a secret to Haruhi of who she really was and that the fact of the four men taking care of her were actual fairies. Haruhi closed her book and stood up; nearly tripping over the poor baggy clothing she wore.

"Don't worry Haruhi; we'll get you some new clothes soon." Hikaru said grabbing onto her wrist.

"Some that actually fit." Kaoru added, grabbing her other.

"Don't be ridiculous, we can't afford it." Haruhi reasoned. "But wearing these clothes and with my short hair I look like a boy." The twins exchanged glances and looked at the hair they had to cut short, to protect her identity in case Nekozawa came looking for her.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny waved from the entrance of the cottage and ran out to leap on the girl.

"Hunny!" She exclaimed with her arms catching him.

"Thank goodness you're back! Takashi and I were worried." He giggled.

"Sorry, I needed to get some quiet."

"You didn't talk to anyone?" She shook her head. "Good! We taught you well!"

"I'm not stupid enough to talk to strangers. But I guess that I'm going to have to read inside."

"Wait!" Hunny stopped intersecting her. "Takashi is doing something in there."

"Hunny what's going on?" Hikaru asked in a bored yawn.

"The cleaning isn't done." Hunny said in a growl giving them both an obvious look.

"You guys don't clean." Haruhi said with an eye roll.

"We…" Kaoru started and grabbed onto her shoulder. "Decided to clean up for your birthday."

"Well that was nice."

"So how about while we clean…you go pick some berries to make a cake for us with!" Hunny offered, pulling out a basket.

"There's always something." She grumbled, snatching the basket from him.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Hikaru asked.

"She'll be fine." Hunny smiled going into the house. "Besides with a little more work and the dress will be done!"

"Yeah," Mori said looking at the dress that Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny were working on while Haruhi went outside to read.

**Meanwhile with another rider.**

"Riding is so fun Kyoya!" Prince Tamaki exclaimed. After fifteen years, he was now about eighteen and grew up still as the handsome and charming prince.

"Will you stop being so chipper?" His right hand man, Kyoya grumbled.

"I can't help it! I'm excited to go and see how adorable little Haruhi turned out."

"Well calm down then, you're over reacting." The black haired boy huffed.

"Am not! My reactions are perfectly reasona-WHOA!" He shouted and steadied his horse right before hitting a boy. He looked up at Tamaki with big startled brown eyes.

"Shouldn't you keep your eyes on the road in front of you?" He asked snidely. Kyoya adjusted his glasses feeling the same about Tamaki's actions but knew his job.

"Pardon me but-"

"No he's right Kyoya; I should have been paying attention." Tamaki interrupted, jumping off his horse. "I'm very sorry lad; hope there weren't any hurt feelings."

Kyoya watched curiously when the boy's face began heating up and he began stepping back as Tamaki approached. A chuckle rose through his throat that he hid discreetly and watched the two curiously.

"You aren't hurt are you?"

"I'm fine." He said nervously.

"Well I must apologize."

"Apology accepted, I have to go." He said turning around when Tamaki grasped his wrist.

"Please don't run off right yet. I offer up my humblest apologies."

"Well I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"A boy your age really is concerned with strangers?"

"What? I'm a girl." There was a tense silence when Tamaki suddenly fell to his knees and kissed her hand.

"Now I offer up my sincerest apologies. Not only did I almost injure you, but I overlooked the pure innocent of your cuteness."

"Okay, will you just let go of me?" She asked, tugging her arm to get out of his grasp.

"Whatever the lady wants but there has to be a way I can express my apologies."

"You've already have."

"Please! I must or I may never be able to sleep again! Knowing I didn't offer you something."

"There's nothing I want."

"Please at least let me treat you to a delicacy food. There must be something." She paused and turned back.

"Nothing comes to mind."

"I know! I'll return tonight with some ootoro. Fresh and absolutely delicious." Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"You can come to the cottage in the woods." She muttered.

"Perfect!" Tamaki shouted with glee. "I shall return with you later than."

She went off in the direction she was heading and Tamaki walked back over to his horse with a happy smile.

"I thought you were going to see Princess Haruhi first." Kyoya reminded with a smirk. "She is your fiancé."

"How can I marry someone else after seeing that cutie!"

"You thought she was a boy."

"Well that was only because of her baggy clothing and her short hair."

"So you're in love with her?" Kyoya asked snapping his reigns for them to continue riding.

"Cupid struck my heart."

"You didn't even know her name." Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks while his best friend rode on.

"Nooooooooooo!"

"What was that?" Hikaru asked looking up from the skirt he just finished.

"Someone shouting 'no'?" Hunny suggested, carrying in their old magical cloaks.

"It wasn't Haruhi was it?" Kaoru asked.

"No." Mori replied pointing out the window to Haruhi walking up to the house.

"I'm back guys." She said with a heavy sigh and then spotted the dress. "So you guys really weren't kidding about new clothes."

"Nope." The twins grinned in unison.

"Did you not believe us Haruhi?" Hikaru asked with a sly smirk.

"Not really, but since when did you guys sew?"

"We don't." Kaoru sighed. "In fact there's a lot you don't know about us, or yourself."

"Like what?"

"Well," The twins exchanged looks as well with Mori and Hunny "Truth is, we all are really fairies." The room was silent when Haruhi let out a chuckle.

"That actually makes since, to why you guys can't do any chores. If you didn't say that, then I would think you were royalty."

"Funny you should say that Haru-chan." Hunny chuckled nervously.

"Because the truth is," Kaoru butted in.

"You're a princess." Hikaru finished.

"…What?" She asked, dropping the basket.

"You're a princess and tonight you will go back to claim your rightful place." Mori explained simply.

"Tonight?" Haruhi squeaked.

"Yes, aren't you excited Haru-chan!?" Hunny cheered.

"But…he was going to bring me ootoro."

"What?!" The four of them shouted in unison.

"Did you meet someone?" Hikaru asked grabbing hold of her arms.

"Yeah, an idiot who thought I was a boy."

"And?!" Kaoru probed.

"I told him I was a girl…"

"And?!" Hunny gasped.

"He offered to come by later with ootoro." Haruhi finished.

"What are we going to do?" Hunny sobbed to Mori.

"We should go back to the palace and hide out there." Hikaru said. "I can't believe Nekozawa found us."

"What? Who's Nekozawa?" Haruhi asked looking around while the twins pushed her back into her small room.

"We'll explain on the way." Kaoru said.

"But first, change into this." Hikaru said tossing her the dress.

"What is this all about?" The three explained the situation from her birth to the curse and her fiancé.

"So the bottom line is that until after sunset you can't have any ootoro." Hikaru finished.

"Well this makes sense, even though it sounds beyond illogical." Haruhi said stepping out and looked down at the dress. "Is this really what a princess wears?" It was a floor length dress with sleeves that fell off her shoulders but were still long sleeved.

"It's more suitable than baggy clothes." The twins reminded in unison.

"I guess you're right." Haruhi sighed. "Oh well, I don't really want to see that idiot again anyways."

"Glad we have your cooperation." Hikaru cheered, slapping her on the back.

"Whatever."

"Let's go." Mori said solitarily, opening the door as all filed out.

**Like fifteen minutes later**

"Wow, the palace really wasn't that far away from the cottage huh?" Haruhi asked pulling off the hooded cloak they made her wear.

"Nope, we wanted to be close just in case." Hunny giggled.

"Ok, well what are we going to do now?" Haruhi asked.

"Hide out, and wait until after sundown and then have you go reunite with your father and meet your fiancé." Kaoru answered holding open a large door to a staircase.

"What about my mother?" She asked following up the staircase. They were silent, only leading the way. "Guys?"

"She…died." Hikaru said stopping behind her. "She grew sick and died when you were sick."

"What?!" Mori opened the door at the top of the tower revealing a bedroom and pushing her gently inside.

"We're sorry; we couldn't do anything about it." Kaoru replied.

"But, my mother? I never knew her and you kept it secret. I don't care if I was cursed but it can't make up not having a mother. And fiancé?"

"Yeah, you were betrothed since birth Haru-chan." Hunny aid sadly. Haruhi's face was pale and she turned swiftly and fell beside the bed in quiet sobs.

"Please just go away."

The four exchanged glances and silently opened the door to stand outside and allow the poor girl privacy.

"Poor Princess," A cool voice said. Haruhi looked up and from off the balcony, a blonde walked out in clothes similar to the ones the blonde she met earlier wore.

"Were you out there the whole time?"

"Yes, awaiting my fiancé to come when her alas she is."

"So you're the one I'm betrothed to?"

"Yes," He said in a lushed whisper and pulled out a platter. "But I do recall the familiar maiden who had in interest in ootoro."

"I'm really not supposed to have any." Haruhi said sitting down.

"Please," He fawned sitting besides her holding out the tray. "I insist." He held out a fork to her and gave her a daring look with his ice blue eyes.

"I suppose one bite wouldn't hurt." She said taking the fork and cutting off a small piece. Her free hand cupped around the fork as for the contents not to fall off when she placed the fork in her mouth. She chewed a bit and then her eyes widened, and the fork dropped. Nekozawa chuckled pulling out a wig and pulling on his preferred outfit when the four busted in and saw the princess.

"You all failed!" Nekozawa laughed and in a flash was gone.

**Meanwhile with Tamaki**

"Kyoya I was dumped. She lied, saying she would be there." Tamaki sobbed during the ride back to the castle.

"Big shame," Kyoya said smirking in humor. "Well at least you should be able to go back to Princess Haruhi."

"I suppose." Tamaki pouted when they came to the bridge and found a cloaked being watching the sunset.

"I'm afraid you can't go in Prince, you'll ruin my plan." He said turning to them.

"Nekozawa!" He yelped in shock. "How would I ruin your plan?"

"Well by giving the princess a kiss to awaken her. One with true love since she is the same as your beloved maiden."

"The maiden! Princess Haruhi is the maiden?! The one I met this morning and feel in love with?! THE SAME ONE AS THE PRINCESS I AM TO MARRY?!"

"Yes Tamaki!" Kyoya shouted angrily. "She's the same person."

"Then by all means Kyoya, onward!" Tamaki alerted.

"Not so fast Prince!" Nekozawa interrupted. "I will not let you pass unless you defeat me."

"Kyoya," Tamaki said snapping his fingers and Kyoya tossed him a flashlight while he shined it out on Nekozawa.

"Ahhhhhhh! The light!" Nekozawa hissed and evaporated into dust.

"Now Kyoya, we go onward!" The two rode off and soon Tamaki was in the palace.

"You're Highness?" His friend asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes?"

"Do you even know where to look?"

**Two Hours later**

Tamaki was panting from exhaustion as he trudged up the steps with Kyoya behind him.

"This has to be it." He huffed opening the door and saw on the bed, the sleeping maiden. "Finally!"

He fled to her side and sat on the edge of her bed and gently caressed her cheek. She was laid atop the bed with her skirt fanned out beside her.

"Don't worry my princess, with a kiss shall awaken your slumber, even though while you sleep…you're a sleeping cutie!" Kyoya rolled his eyes as Tamaki brushed aside her bangs and leaned down to kiss her when her hand reached up and smacked his head. Tamaki blinked astounded, and looked down to the same annoyed expression she was wearing earlier.

"Pervert."

"Wha-? I thought you were asleep."

"And that's a reason to kiss me?"

"But I was trying to break the curse!"

"There wasn't a curse, it's passed over. I never ate the ootoro and I was only napping a bit."

"What?!"

"Look I'm not a foolish girl who would fall for something she was always told not to do."

"Oh…that's interesting I always wanted my future bride to be smart." Tamaki fibbed.

"Bride?" Haruhi repeated. "Wait…you mean-"

"I'm your betrothed." Tamaki answered when a smile when Haruhi's eye began twitching and soon there was a loud sound throughout the kingdom.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

**Reality**

"Nooooooo!" Haruhi shouted sitting up in bed. She looked around and was glad to be in her apartment and sighed with relief and nodded to herself. _Yeah, I wouldn't fall for that._

**Okay well….this was fun. I really think I would love to do more of these Ouran fantasy fairytales. Please tell me what you think and thanks! Tell me if I should do more like these**


End file.
